


Breathe me in and Drown me

by senshi_ducky



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Hacy, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senshi_ducky/pseuds/senshi_ducky
Summary: Macy was living her best life pretending to be a Beta not caring for Alphas or if she ever even got to mate. Than one night she met an Alpha that turned her whole world upside down in the bathroom of a club. Safe to say both parties got addicted to each other and just can't seem to stay away.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 43
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a bit since I've written anything. So bear with me. I honestly don't know how long this series will be, but I know there gonna be some nice *cough cough* *wink wink* going on in this next chapter and maybe at least a few more :) I hope you guys enjoy it! Sorry if my summary sucks...Like I'm writing this at 12:40 am and I have no idea what I'm even doing xD Oh and Harry is a bit "darker" in this because well SPOILERS.................he wasn't separated.

** Chapter 1 **

**_Macy POV_ **

“Macy hurry up!”

“Give me ten more minutes. I’m trying to get laid tonight!” Macy swore she heard the loudest groan come from one sister and a happy squeal from the other behind closed doors. Shaking her head, she went back to applying the rest of her makeup. Once she was finished, she looked in the mirror; a smirk playing at her lips. Her dress was black, going above the knee, skin tight hugging all her right curves; her cleavage was basically popping out of the dress, the skimpy straps on her shoulders was the only support, and her heals not only could kill a person, but made her three feet taller. She was proud of this look.

Macy hasn’t had the chance to go out except every once in a blue moon; between school and working a night job, she was always just exhausted. This was the first night in a few months that her and her sisters were all off at the same time on a Saturday. It was also one of the first chances she has gotten to get laid after breaking up with her boyfriend Galvin five months ago.

Grabbing her purse, she popped a suppressant into her mouth and dry swallowed it before turning off the lights and walking out the door to meet her sisters. As she descended the stairs, Maggie whistled at her. “Damn sis. You looking fine as hell.”

Macy smirked and giving her wink, “I can definitely say the same to you sis.”

As she got to the last step Mel came out of the kitchen, coat on ready to go, “Damn girl. You are trying to get laid tonight!” all three laughed as Macy and Maggie got their own coats. “You remembered to take your suppressants?”  
  


Macy looked over at Mel and gave her a small smile, she knew how much her sisters worried when they were going to their club, that had a lot of Alphas, “Yep, just before I came downstairs.”

“Good. Don’t want no random Alpha finding out that you are an Omega…that would be a shit show and we are supposed to be having fun tonight.”

“Yes, we are!” Squealed Maggie, “so lets go!” She quickly grabbed both of her sister’s hands and they were out of the door. 

Macy, Mel and Maggie were all linked together as they strolled up to the entrance of the club stopping in front of the bouncer, Doug. They got a few dirty looked as they skipped the line, but considering two out of the three sisters worked here club, they got those perks. Doug smiled brightly as he saw the girls approaching, “Charmed Ones. You three are looking amazing tonight.”

They all had bright smiles to return to him, Maggie speaking up happily, “Why thank you Doug. You are looking pretty good yourself.”

“Oh, now you are just flattering me. You girls ready to go have some fun tonight? It’s pretty packed.”

“Hell yes we are! Its been a bit since all three of us got to enjoy a SATURDAY night together.”

He chuckled to himself as he unclipped the rope to let them past, when Macy got to him Doug lightly brushed on her arm to get her attention. “Watch out tonight Mace. A lot of Alphas around.” Macy smiled at him gently, he knew she was an Omega trying to hide as a Beta, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, “Thank you Doug, I will. I appreciate the heads up.”

“Of course. Now go knock all those assholes dead with that dress.”

Macy passed the doors of the building and was instantly blown back by the energy in the room. Not only from the music pumping, the sexual tension that you could basically smell and just your typical scene of a Saturday night at a club; Doug was right, a lot of Alphas were in the room and you could feel them. She wondered if a fight was going to break out by the end of the night. Before she had anymore time to think about the feel of the room, hands grabbed her bringing her to the bar. “Why does Doug call us the Charmed Ones?” Maggie asked.

“Because he says threes a charm and it just stuck as a nickname for us.”

“Hmmmm well I personally think it’s adorable and oddly powerful nickname for us. Perfect.”

Macy smiled at her as Maggie pushed past all the bodies where they saw Mel ordering drinks from their coworker, Hunter.

As the drinks were being made, all three of the sisters turned and leaned against the bar to take a look at the dance floor and scan potential targets for good dancers and possibly getting laid by. Maggie spoke up first, “Okay so. We both know who I am getting laid by tonight, and we know Macy is looking, but Mel are you looking? I need to know if I need to be looking at both parties to help with the scope.”

Macy laughed from the belly at that one, her hand at her belly as a hand covered her mouth, Mel just shook her head with a wide smile on her face. “Lets just say I’m looking, but if it doesn’t happen I won’t be upset.”

“Okay check. Make sure to keep potential targets open.”

“Why is it always targets, that just sounds barbaric in a way.”

“I guess, but like they are targets as in “potential guys and girls that one of you are going to bang” and targets just shortens it. If you think of a better name next time just tell me and I will use that one.” 

Mel just gave Maggie a look as Hunter came and gave them their drinks. Macy quickly spoke up before he went off to one of the hands shooting up, “Hey Hunter! Mind giving us a tequila shot?”

“Coming right up beautiful” Hunter gave her a wink as he got the glasses and poured the shots. He gave her a small side smirk as he pushed her the glasses before walking off to the next customer.

“I wonder when he is going to realize that you are never going to sleep with him.”

“I have a feeling that he won’t till I either tell him straight up or get a boyfriend. When I was with Galvin, he was really professional and didn’t flirt as much as he has been since he found out I was single.”

“Well here is too being single, happy, and ready to getting laid,” yelled Maggie.

They all laughed as they clinked their drinks together, shooting back the tequila and quickly taking the biggest gulp of their drinks before putting them behind the counter and heading out to the dance floor.

**_Harry POV_ **

Harry looked out the window at the city below, it was a rather beautiful city, he thought. Taking a sip of his scotch, he pulled his eye from view to get ready for the evening. He wasn’t particularly happy to be going out to a club on a Saturday night, but it was a celebration for him; it was his birthday.

His phone started to ring and looking at the screen made him groan; Abigael was calling. He should have known that she would be calling, they had a “benefits” thing going on and she has made it known that she wanted more, but he didn’t. He did not feel the call to make her his mate in the slightest. It wasn’t like he was a snob Alpha who only wanted an Omega, but something about Abigael, just didn’t scream forever to him. Plus, if he groaned while she was calling on his birthday, non the less, than that should be the red flag all in its own for him to end it.

Harry quickly screened her, putting the phone on silent and setting it on the night stand before heading into the bathroom. He let the water beat down on his body a little longer than he should have, trying to relax; get the tension out of his shoulders, so that he could enjoy himself tonight. After stepping out of the shower he proceed to get ready for the big night. When he entered his bedroom, a handsome visitor was waiting for him. “Julian, have you come to fetch me or enjoy the view?”

Harry twirled around his is birthday suit just for his best friend and assistant.

“Well you know me. I always love looking at every bit of my Alpha, but it isn’t a pleasure call, or at least not in that sense.”

He chuckled, “well you are more than welcome to stand and watch as I finish getting read, or I will be just be, but ten minutes.”

Julian smirked at him before walking out and shutting the door along the way. Harry began to put on his clothes for the evening; he picked an all-black suit and shirt with a grey tie, black shoes and his hair was slicked back. He did a once over in the mirror and nodded in approval. The all black suit with just a smidge of another shade to contrast, would make him stand out in the sea of Alphas that were going to be at the club tonight. Though he had the confidence that he didn’t need the suit to do that.

He walked out into the living room on the hotel room where Julian was waiting on the couch, “Abigael has called me three times and I can only assume she has called you more than that.”

“I know she called once.”

He pulled out his phone, as Julian rolled his eyes, “I don’t see why she can’t understand that you aren’t interesting in mating with her. You have told her right?”  
  


“Multiple times, but she thinks she can be persuasive with me in this matter. Ha Speak of the devil.”

Harry buzzed in his hand and this time he picked up, “Hello Abigael.”

“Harry! Why didn’t you pick up the first time. I’ve called multiple times trying to wish you a happy birthday.”

“Ahhh yes, I was getting ready for tonight and didn’t have time to chat.”

“Getting ready? It is late though; business should be done right?”

“Yes Abigael, it is. But one of the clubs I own is having a celebration for me tonight and many alphas and business colleagues are going to be there. So, I will be heading out.”

“What?! Why didn’t you say anything?! I could have flown out there and been your date.”

Harry stayed silent for a moment to choose his words carefully, he may be up front and honest, but he doesn’t like to be mean or at least as little as possible. “Abigael, we have been over this. You are not my date to social events, we are not dating, mated or really even friends. We have sex. We both agreed upon that when this started.”

She was silent for a moment, before she spoke, “Yes I guess we did. But Harry you know how I must feel about you now right?”

Harry sighed gripping the bridge of his nose with his forefingers, “Abigael, I have to go, but why don’t I call you tomorrow and we can have a better conversation about this.”

For some reason that seemed to give her hope that it was going to a pleasant conversation, over what Harry really intended for it to be, “Yes that sounds lovely! Happy birthday my love!”

With that he hung up the phone glaring at Julian. “Don’t ever let me have JUST sex with a girl again.”

Julian gave an all-out belly laugh at that, as he clapped his alpha on the back, “lets get out of here and go have some fun tonight!”

When they reached the club Harry noticed, the line outside to get in was long, which left him impressed. He loved to see his business that he owned thriving; Parker was doing a great job. When they got to the entrance, the bouncer had the list for quick entries in his hand. He could tell that this man was a Beta, but with his size and demeanor a few Alphas out there may be intimidated. “Names?”

“Harry Greenwood.”

The bouncers, eyes slowly went from the paper to him and widened, he looked like was about to apologize, but Harry held up his hand. “If you are about to apologize mate, don’t. We haven’t had the chance to properly meet so you didn’t know what I even looked like.”

He thought for a few moments, but he nervously spoke up, “Oh, yeah I guess you are correct Mr. Greenwood. My name is Doug and well it’s a pleasure to meet you. Parker only ever talks about good things with you.”

“Harry please and it’s a pleasure to meet you Doug. That pleases me that Parker talks positive about me, I always try to be a fair boss.”

Doug quickly opened up the rope for both him and Julian and gave them both a rather bright smile as he nodded them through.

When they entered the club, you could just smell the Alphas in the room. Everyone seemed to be behaving themselves though. Julian and Harry headed straight for the VIP section to meet up with the manager of this establishment; Parker Caine.

As they walked past the bar, Harry heard the most delightful laugh that made his head, but with the sea of people he couldn’t quite make out who it came from before they stopped. He felt a pull on his arm as Julian was trying to get him to move along, quickly shaking it off to the loud music they headed up the stairs to the VIP section of the club.

“Harry! Julian! I’m so happy that you are here for your birthday man!” Parker came across the room. “Happy birthday man! I hope tonight this club brings you some magic.” He wrapped his arms around him, giving him a hug.

Harry returned the hug before pulling away and looked out at the sea of humans dancing, “Yes well. I am very impressed with this turn out; I believe I will be enjoying myself tonight.”

“That is what I love to hear! Now Julian mind coming with me to grab some drinks and shots for all of us?”

Harry went to the rail, staring at the dance floor as Julian and Parker were off getting the drinks. He was watching the people dance, grind and maybe even having sex from the look of some of the couples. As he was about to turn away and head over to the couches, something on the dance floor caught his eye, or rather someone. Even from the height he was at in the club, he could still tell she was gorgeous. Her hair was freely down as the kinky curls were bouncing in tune to her dancing, her arms were in the air as she swayed her hips against some chump, and her eyes were closed as if she was feeling the music through her whole body. She was beautiful and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

He didn’t know how long he was standing there starring, but at some point, the boys were back and Julian clamped his hand on his shoulder breaking him from his trance. “Here boss, let’s take out first shot for this magical night!”

Pushing the glass into his hand, he turned around and all three of them clinked glasses and down the shots, before another word could be spoken, Harry quickly grabbed his scotch and chugged it before he started going down the stairs. “Boss, where are you going!?”

“To dance!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT content, you have been warned. Hopefully warned in a good way.  
> Again I apologize if my writing is a little off, grammar is horrible, or if my explicit content is hard to read at times(been awhile since I've written any naughty stuff) I'm editing this at 12:14 at night and I'm super flipping tired.  
> Oh and with knotting in my story since this is a A/O/B universe. Men can still cum, knotting is just a more intense orgasm and a way to get a chick pregnant. I've read some A/O/B stories where the guy can't do anything unless he knots.  
> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT 😘 Enjoy ❤

**_Harry POV_ **

Trying to weed his way through the crowd of people was rather difficult. People were either bumping into him dancing with someone else, or trying to grab his attention to dance with him; and he was having none of it. He honestly wasn’t sure what was coming over him, he just knew he had to get too her. When he first laid eyes on her it was like some force was pulling him to her, it wasn’t just that she was an attractive woman, it was something else that Harry couldn’t figure out.

There was a great deal of people on the dance floor that he wasn’t sure if he would be able to find her, but by some force, he did. Frozen in his track, his breath caught in his throat and his mouth went dry as he spotted her. She was even more gorgeous up close; her whole essence radiated goddess. Harry stood there for a few moments to catch his bearings and just simply taking her in; She was gorgeous, her skin looked soft to the touch, her curves made heat go from head to the other inside of him and he had to clench his fist to keep himself from going up and kissing her lips and her whole body; Harry may be an Alpha, but he would never touch or kiss a woman without her permission. He wasn’t sure what was coming over him, he has never been this attracted to someone before, he has never had thoughts like these unless they discussed having that type of relationship. Something about this woman was driving not only him, but his Alpha side a little mad. At this point he just wanted to be near her even if it meant only dancing with her tonight.

After a few more seconds to get control over himself, he noticed she was still dancing with that chump; who he now could smell was a Beta. Still frozen to the spot on the floor as people twirled, bumped, and grinded next to him, he tired to come up with some plan to dance with her; not even noticing that she was looking straight at him. Finally looking up their eyes locked and it was as if the whole world around him disappeared; In that instant he was completely under her spell.

A small smile played on her lips and her finger beckoned for him to come, and Harry didn’t hesitate for a moment; he was at her mercy. When he reached her, he noticed that she had pulled away from the Beta, and her eyes were solely on him, almost as if she was in a trance just as much as him. They stood transfixed, only a few inches apart, staring at each other and not caring about anyone surrounding them. Her hands reached up laying her palms on his jacket and traveling up his chest to his shoulder before wrapping around his neck, her eyes never leaving his. She pulled their bodies closer and all Harry could do was place his hands on her hips and let her take the lead. She began to move her hips against his to the music thumping in the club and almost as if instinct, she broke their trance putting her nose to his glands on his neck and inhaling sharply pulling him closer in the process.

Harry instincts kicked him as he gripped her hips a bit more firmly pulling her closer as he started to move with in tune to her body. Her head was still in the crook of his neck, her nose still on his glands that told her he was an Alpha. He wanted to growl in approval, but held it down; he had females do that before, but like everything else with her, it was different. His Alpha approved of what she was doing. His whole body felt like electricity was going through him as she kept her nose there and her lips so close to his sweet spot.

They danced like that for a few, in tune to each other’s body, not caring about the people around them or the music. She finally raised her head, not very far, as he felt her lips on his ears and her voice came out like sweet honey, “You smell soooo delicious.” She nipped as his ear gently, squeezing herself tighter against him and making him let out a groan as his pants got ridiculously tight. He moved one of his hands lower down his back, almost on her ass, as his other hand trailed up her spin slowly. His nose dripped down to her neck, to her glands and he inhaled sharply, letting his lips touch against her glands. Harry frowned a bit out of confusion from her smell, something seemed off, she smelled Beta, but something else was there. Before he could think any further on the matter her head fell back and a moan escaped her lips.

“We should really go somewhere more private love.”

As if his words snapped something inside of her, she looked around them and back at him rather embarrassed. A larger smile, that was completely contagious, appeared as she nodded in agreement and intertwining their fingers. She quickly pulled him through the sea of people going to the back of the club. He was a bit puzzled as why she taking the lead in going somewhere private considering he owned the club, but he was enjoying the view. He licked his lips as he watched her in that dress that did wonders for her ass. He couldn’t wait to get a hold of it.

As Harry was daydreaming he didn’t even noticed that they had gone out of reach of other people, till she spun around on him and pushed him gently against the door; he completely lost track of any thought that he had as he saw her face with a small smile on her lips and a mischievous look in her eye. Before he could even speak or act, her lips were on him and he lost whatever control he had.

It was as if his lips were on fire and she was the only source of water. His hands gently caressed her cheeks as he pulled her closer to him, he felt her gripping his clothes as her lips devoured him. Feeling his jacket being yank, he quickly helped with her assault in taking it off, letting it drop to the ground. Hands moving from her face, down her neck, lightly grazing past her breast that gave a hitch in her breath; that didn’t go unnoticed. He gripped her hips gently before moving down to her thighs. Her hands found his hair as she pulled gently, making him give her a low moan as he swiftly gripped her thighs, pulling her up and in a swift motion had her pinned to the wall.

A moan escaped her lips as her thighs tightened around his waist, his nostrils flared as he smelled her juices between her legs. Inching up her thighs that resulted in making her squirm a bit against him. A smirked played on his lips as his hands traveled up keeping her pinned to the wall, her hands pulling on his hair more as she squirmed against him. Finally getting to the place he has been wanting to grab for the last half hour, he tightly squeezed her ass making her gasp before her lips found his again. He could smell how aroused she was, could feel it vibrate off her body, it was almost like she couldn’t control herself as she tried moving against him, dry humping him to get a release.

Harry didn’t know how long they were making out in the hallway, but hearing a noise down the hall made them break apart. Her head was turned, but Harry couldn’t take his eyes off her to care who might catch them. She was beautiful, her lips now were swollen and red from them attacking each other, her cheeks flushed and breathing heavily; she was a goddess. Before he knew what, he was doing, he bent forward and licked the glands on her neck that caused her breath to hitch up, her thighs to clench tighter, her back to arch and a loud moan to escape her lips.

She looked at him with heavy, heated eyes as she whispered, “door…”

He was a bit confused at this statement, “Excuse me love?”

Almost as if irritated that he couldn’t read her mind, she pulled on his hair, looked him square in the eye with a challenge and bent down putting his bottom lip between her teeth, before she licked the lip that she just bite; resulting in a growl that escaped his throat as he inched closer to her lips her again. “The door behind you, Alpha.”

Calling him Alpha was definitely another challenge that made him want to take her right here and right now no matter who saw. No Beta woman has ever talked or challenged him like she was now, it did something to him to the Alpha inside him. He wanted to knot inside of her and that thought never once occurred to him with anyone. Keeping a hold of her he quickly turned around where they have first landed, he opened the door and shut it behind him.

With the door shut and locked, she gave him a small smile, before she wiggled out of his grasp and put her feet on the ground. Harry looked her, his breathing just as heavy as hers, he wasn’t a fan that she wasn’t in his arms, but he waited for her to make the move again. She gave him a smile that was just as innocent as it was seductive. Her voice made the length in his pants strain more, “I feel like before we go further, I should know your name, Mr. Alpha?” a playfulness to her tone.

Harry side smirk showed as he nodded his head, “Quite right. My name is Harry and who might you be?”

Harry could tell she was debating on telling him or not, so he was sure the name he about to get would be a fake and he couldn’t blame her, “Macy.”

He tested out her name on his lips, “Macy..” A softness to her tone, seemed to darken her eyes more as she looked at him like she wanted to eat him alive. Before he had a chance to even say anything more, she was pressed up against him, he hands on his face and her lips greedily kissing him. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her as close she could get, both of them melting into one another. Vaguely, he could tell she was pushing him back, but he didn’t care. Even as an Alpha, he would follow her lead to hell and back.

Harry legs hit something, he was pushed down onto some sort of bench and looking up at her, he saw her lick her lips before she got down to her knees in front of him, “Love, you don’t have…” She interrupted him by palming his length in this pants.

“Trust me. I want too.” Macy undid his pants, pulling them down as he helped her get them off. He sat back on the bench, looking at her as she eyed his boxers. Taking her hands, she rubbed his length through his boxers, before pulling him out through the top. Her eyes grew wide looking at not only his length but his width; Alphas are normally always larger than Beta, but Harry did know he was very well endowed. She looked up at him, a smirk playing on her lips and before a thought could enter his mind, she licked from the bottom of his cock to the tip, twirling her tongue on his head.

Harry groaned loudly as he felt her tongue on him, gripping the bench tightly he kept his eyes on her wanting to see her lips around his cock and how good should would be at sucking his cock. After a few swirls of her tongue she placed her lips on his head and slowly started to push him into her mouth, keeping her hands at the base of his shaft slowly giving it pumps as she went slowly; engulfing his dick. His breathing grew heavier as his groans filled the room. Her mouth felt so perfect wrapped around his dick, wet, hot and a bit of scarps from her teeth heightened the pleasure.

She couldn’t quite fit him all into her mouth, but that didn’t stop her. One hand was pumping him at his base, as the other was squeezing his balls and her mouth, oh god her mouth thought Harry. Her mouth was pumping his cock in and out fast and quick, she would hollow out her cheeks every once in a while, letting her teeth scrap just a bit to give him a painful pleasure and wrapping her tongue around his base. Spit was dripping down his dick and her hand, making the most erotic sound he has heard. Harry finally couldn’t hold on the bench any longer, he needed to touch her, gripping her hair tightly in his hands, he didn’t push her, letting her go at her own pace; she was amazing all on her own at sucking his cock without any of his help.

He realized though that at the pace she was going he would end up cumming inside of her mouth, he groaned out as he yanks her hair gently, “Love you should stop…I don’t want to cum with the party just starting.”

He could feel a smirk on her lips that were wrapped around him, before she did something that no one done before, she removed her hand at the base and shoved his whole cock into her mouth, it was brief, but it almost did Harry in. She pulled back, a string of spit connected between her lips and his cock and in that moment, he just wanted to kiss her sloppy spit covered lips. She gasped and cough, a bit of tears in the corner of her eyes, but she gave him the brightest most innocent smile. “We don’t want that happening quite yet.”

Harry couldn’t wait any longer he gripped her face gently and pulled her onto his laps. His lips found hers again, still covered in spit, which only fueled him to kiss her rough. Licking at the entrance of her mouth, she opened her mouth letting his tongue pass as they started to fight for dominance. Macys hands started to unbutton his shirt just as he was pushing down her dress, exposing her breast, he gripped each one tightly in his hands. A moan of approval from her which was drowned out with his tongue in her mouth.

The buttons of his shirt were done and she pushed it off his shoulder, making him lose contact with her breast. Biting her lip gently, he pulled away from her to see the view of her fully on his lap; Her dress wasn’t off but was hiked up to her hips and pulled down to reveal her breast, fuck she was beautiful, he thought; Even with her clothes disheveled and her makeup a little smudged it added to her beauty. His eyes zoned in on her breast as he finally got to see them, he licked his lips before bending down and licking one of her nipples as his finger pinched down hard on the other one, giving it a little tug. Her hips jerked forward to get friction, her hands gripping his shoulders as she arched her back, pushing her breast more into his face. “More” she crocked out.

He smirked as he leaned forward pulling on of her nipples into his mouth, he sucked hard on it, as his fingers twiddled and pulled on the other one, her hips slightly sped up, causing a wet spot to form on Harry boxers, her moans grew louder, as her aroma from her pussy filled his nostrils.

Harry bite down gently on her nipples, to test the waters, she gave a small yelp that turned into a moan. Finally stopping the assault on one of her nipples, he moved his hands down to her pussy, and he was right, the juices on his boxers were from her. Her panties were soaked and leaking out. He played with the lacy underwear she was wearing, but not quite moving it yet, licking her nipple one last time, he looked up at her his eyes dark and a smirk still played on his lips. “You are very wet love. Would you like me to assist you with anything?”

Her reply came out breathless, “yes…. please.”

Yes, wasn’t good enough for him even with a please attached it. He wanted to hear her say it. “Macy. You need to tell me what you need help with.” He slightly brushed over her clit causing her jerk above him, whimpering a bit.

He kept his eyes on her as he went down to one of her breasts and took a nipple between his teeth biting down a bit hard, her eyes slightly went cross as she moaned out and he was almost certain he could make her cum by playing with her nipples alone. “Please make me cum…”

Hearing those words, Harry quickly moved her underwear to the side and shoved two fingers into her cunt. Her whole body tensed at the sudden penetration, but than relaxed, as she pulled him closer to her, her face fell to the top of his head as his face was in her chest.

His fingers slowly dragged out of her wet cunt before he plunged them back in causing her grip on his head to tighten and a sweet moan to escape her lips. Her pussy was so unbelievable wet, dripping, coating his hand and making it easy for his two fingers to slip in and out of her. Her pussy was making delicious sounds with how wet she was it was making Harry mouth water. His other hand traveled lower reaching her pussy, he pinched her clit gently, making her whole-body shake. Harry started to rub her clit as he slipped three fingers inside of her, wanting to stretch out that tight pussy so it could fit his cock later.

He could tell Macy was close by the way she started to thrust her hips in tune with his fingers. His face still pressed to her breast, he took a nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it as both his hands were busy with her pussy. Her moans grew louder, her pants heavier, and his fingers plunging into her faster curving a bit to hit that sweet spot. He pinched her clit gently one last time at the same time he bit down on her nipple causing her to go over the edge.

She screamed out his name in chants as she came all over his hand, her breathing heavy against him as she slumped forward, his hand on her clit quickly wrapped around her waist pulling her close, as he kissed all over her chest, letting his other hand pumped slowly to help her ride it out before slipping his fingers out of her. Neither of them said anything as they held each other.

Macy breathing eventually evened out as she slowly got off of him, giving him a sweet smile before she licked her lips and took off her soaked underwear and removed her dress. Harry bit his lip as he looked her naked body, “fuck me, you are gorgeous.” 

“Well I mean that is the plan, it would just be useful if you took off those boxers” She gave him a playful smirked as she looked him square in the eyes. Quickly taking off his boxers, she was straddling him again, her naked body right above him as she looked down at him. Harrys hands went to her back pulling her close as he looked up at his goddess. “I want to take charge, and pleasure you. Have a problem with that Alpha?”

He growled at her challenge, but shook his head no. For some odd reason the Alpha inside of me was loving the challenges that she was throwing his way; it was different.

She gave him a slow kiss, gently and soft as she gripped his dick and lined it up with her entrance. Breaking from the kiss she had the tip at her entrance and she slowly started to push down letting her tight walls wrap around his shaft; all while they were looking at each other in the eyes.

Her mouth was opened in a perfect “O” as Harrys cock stretched her, his jaw was tight as a groan was caught in his throat from her tight walls clenching to his shaft; her pussy was squeezing him just right. He wasn’t sure how much she would be able to take, no woman has been able to take him fully, close but not down to the hilt. She was going slow, painfully slow, but it was a slow burn and he felt ever inch of her pussy as it was engulfing his cock, wanting to squeeze the cum right out of him that it was satisfying enough he didn’t care how slow she went. Her face was of pure pleasure as she chewed down on her lip taking him in.

When she got halfway on his dick, she stopped, adjusting herself she gripped his shoulder. He quickly put his hands on her hips, squeezing them gently as she began to pull him out gently, lifting herself to where his tip was almost out, she quickly slammed down and impaled herself on his cock. Harry gasped loudly as he felt her juices coat his dick from the sudden slam and could smell her arouse. Her fluids only seemed to increase as her speed did wetting and coating his whole cock.

Her movements increased with each thrust and before he knew it, she was taking more of his cock into her sweet pussy. He groaned loudly at every thrust she made. Her pussy was almost greedy as it clenched his cock and he kept getting deeper into her pussy with each thrust. He couldn’t keep his eyes open from the increased pleasure, his knuckles white as he clenched onto her hips. Their moans echoed together in the room and Harry couldn’t hold back any longer, he started to help with the speed against his cock, her head flew back as he felt the pleasure vibrate off both of their bodies. He didn’t even seem to notice that she was taking almost all of his dick into her pussy; too busy watching her.

Harry brought her lips too his as she kept bouncing harder and faster on top of him. Her hands moved to the place on the wall behind him to help with increased force as she fucked him. Harry was going to lose it soon, he could feel his knot wanting to come out, but he restrained himself from letting it happen. 

Their kissing grew rougher, their breathing heavier and both were getting closer to their climax, than all of a sudden, he saw star. Pulling away from the kiss, Harry felt like he was cumming, but wasn’t. Pleasure was shooting up his body making him see stars and it felt amazing, something he has never felt before. When he looked down, he noticed that Macy had all of his cock inside of her pussy and he was hitting her back wall; it was almost like his dick was made for her. He had no idea the amount of pleasure someone could get from having their whole cock inside of a cunt, but it was something he hoped he would feel again.

He knew he was nearing his end as he heard their juices mixing together, slaps of skin on skin, and her breast bouncing in his face; it was all heaven and making him want to cum deep inside her pussy. He could tell she was getting close to her second orgasm, not only by the pure bliss on her face, but the way her pussy was clenching him.

Her voice came out in a moan and breathless, “Choke me.”

Harry didn’t need to be asked twice on rough play, he slide one of his hands slowly up her chest before reaching her neck, he looked up and into her gorgeous eyes before he went further to get conformation, she nodded. Wrapping his hand around her neck, he gently squeezed, and she was done. Her scream echoed and could be heard down the hall, “H-H-H-HARRY!!”

The tightness of her walls was too much, he groaned her name loudly as he shot his cum deep inside of her, her name spilling from her lips a few times. They pulled each other close as they rode out their orgasms.

Both just sat in each other’s arms, sweat on their chest, and his dick was still deep in her cunt. Her voice was laced with honey as she broke the silence, “That was amazing.” Harry quickly peaked up at her as his face laid on her chest, “Spoke the words right out my mouth love. I wasn’t even planning on having sex, but that turned into an amazing surprise tonight.”

Macy gave him an award-winning smile before she quickly gave him a peck on his lips, pulling his cock out and pulling herself off of him and the bench, too stretch. She grabbed her dress on the ground and Harry followed in suit as he grabbed his boxers and pants. They quickly got dressed, both glancing at each other trying not be obvious. She bent down and picked up her underwear after she was dressed, she looked at the pair and then at Harry who was button up his shirt. “Pretty positive these are completely ruined.”

She held them up, both seeing how soaked they still were, which resulted in a heartfelt laugh from both of them. Macy walked over to him and he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she gave me a sweet smile that melted his heart and kissed him gently on the mouth; almost like a farewell kiss. Harry was on the verge to ask her for her number when he caught a whiff of something that he had smelled earlier, but couldn’t place; now he could. His brows knitted as he looked at her, “Macy. Are you an Omega?”

Her body went stiff as her eyes widened in horror, which gave Harry the conformation for the question he asked. Shock took over his body and before he could even ask any more questions, or even understand how she could smell like a Beta and an Omega, she was out the door and long gone before Harry could catch up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay....I know I'm a bit late...I apologize, life. I quickly got this out, so sorry on mistakes. Got some explicit content 😉 The 4th Chapter will be out a lot quicker than this one! Also I have a note at the end for this chapter! Didn't want to spoiler anything, but just wanted to clarify on something in the chapter. I HOPE YOU ENJOY :D

** Chapter 3  **

Macy was in sheer panic mood as she got out of the club, trying to leave as quickly as possible. She had grabbed her bag as she was leaving, making sure to text her sisters that she was heading home leaving a winky face at the end; She didn’t want to ruin their night and didn’t want to seem suspicious and without an emoji Maggie is always suspicious. Plus, they should be suspicious of something because Macy was going to have a full-blown panic attack because some stranger, she just hooked up with at her work was able to smell her omega scent. 

The whole way home she was trying to think of how he was able too do it and nothing was coming to mind. She had taken her pill before coming to the club and she has never missed for as long as she has been taking them so there was no slip up. No Alpha ever has been able to smell her, but this one had. She knew it was too late to call Julia or even Parker to see if they had heard anything stranger happening with the drug like this.

As she got home, her heartbeat was still beating fast, but her panic attack wasn’t creeping up on her anymore. She figured since she couldn’t call the two people that would be able to answer her, then she would just sleep it off and try not to think about it. Not like she would ever see this guy again and even if he did show up at the club, she would just inform Doug and he would be 69’nd.

Macy got ready for bed, snuggling into her pillow and sheets. She wasn’t thrilled having to go into work tomorrow on her last day off, but what was she to do. The big boss was coming in, he wanted to meet everyone in the club, so everyone was to go while the club was closed. She let out a sigh, before turned out the lights and trying not to think about the best sex she had or that he knew that she was an omega.

**_Harry POV_ **

Harry tried searching the dance floor but was having no luck expect woman trying to grab his attention, he went to the bar, but no one with her beauty was in sight, “She left, of course she left. I scared her.” he thought. Finally giving up his search of the club, he walked up to the VIP section. He only saw Julian with a woman, Parker must have gone off. Julian was with a rather cute beta sitting closely on the couch. Harry didn’t want spoil his night with the woman. He had a lot of questions about Macy, but Julian wouldn’t be able to answer any of them and searching for Parker seemed like a stupid way to end the night. The thought of Parker knowing her did cross Harry mind for she knew of the place to hide out and have sex in.

He would have to ask him tomorrow if he knew a woman named Macy or maybe knew of someone with her appearance; even if she didn’t want anything to do with him he at least wanted to apologize to her for scaring her and tell her, her secret was safe. He went over to where Julian sat to tell him he was leaving early, wanted to get sleep for tomorrow meeting with the employees. “Julian. I’m leaving. No, no you stay have fun, I just want to get rest for tomorrow’s meeting.”

Julian was almost off the couch, before Harry told him to stay. “What? Why? I mean I get the meeting, but it’s your birthday you should be….” His nostril flared as he got a little closer to Harry, “I smell a beta on you…. Fresh….and she smells sweet.” He had a huge grin on his face as he realized what his boss was doing while he was away.

Harry gave a stern glare at his friend, telling him with a look that he doesn’t kiss and tell, which only made Julian’s grin grow wider. Harry shook his head before clapping his hand on his friends’ shoulder and walking away. As he was walking down the stairs, he did find it interesting that Julian said Beta and there was no confusion in his statement.

**_Macy POV_ **

Macy woke up three hours before the meeting, she didn’t mean too. She was wanting to sleep in as much as possible, but her dreams wouldn’t let her. Dreaming of a dark-haired Alpha, with a flawless jawline, a physique that she wanted to dig her nails in and a dick that made her pussy soaking wet when she woke up. She sat up on her bed and thought of maybe a cold shower to get rid of this heat sweat she felt like she was having, instead she went into her bedside drawer and got out her favorite viberator.

Macy stripped down naked, laying down on her pillows, she closed her eyes, her fingers caressed down her body slowly as she imagined his hands on her again. Her body gave a shiver as she let out a small moan before she even got to her clit. Her pussy was already soaked from the dreams she was having last night of him, her fingers gently touching her clit caused her body to slightly jerk up, as a big sigh left her mouth.

Her fingers started to work on her clit, biting down on her lip to stop her from moaning too loudly, she slipped a finger in. That one finger almost made her come undone right than and there, but she needed to wait. Macy loved teasing, she loved teasing for herself and her partner, it helped bring a higher climax that made your head spin and lightheaded. She slowly started pumping one finger thinking of Harry; the way his hands moved on her body, the way his mouth sucked on her nipples and the feel of his hands on her throat.

Two more fingers were added making it three fingers inside of her cunt, she bit harder on her lip as her breathing quickened. Her pussy was gripped tightly around her fingers, her build up was getting close, she knew she wouldn’t be able to last long. All the dreams of being bend over, spanked and so many more fantasies were causing her to build up a lot quicker than normal. At this point just the thought of Harry and last night was going to make her come undone even without her vibrator.

Her body felt hot, as she was pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy, she heard the wet sound with how dripping she was, her other hand was quickening it pace on her clit, she couldn’t tease herself anymore. She needed to cum. Harry face came into her head and the thought of his cock filling her up is what sent her over the edge. She saw stars, before her vision went black, her body completely shaken as pleasure scorched through her body, she couldn’t even moan at this point the climax was too intense. After a few moment and her climax high coming down, she laid on her bed, her eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath, her fingers slipped out and she felt some of her cum leak out.

“I need a shower now….and to do laundry.” She chuckled at herself as she slowly got up, feeling the dizzy and light headedness coming. She hadn’t made herself cum like that in quite a while. Even though she will never see this guy again, she was storing last night in her mind and will be using that night as self-pleasure material. Slowly she got up from her bed and went into her bathroom, starting the shower. As she waited for the shower to heat up, she stripped her bed. Her eyes widened as she realized how much she had cum on her sheets. She quickly got the sheets off and hopped in the shower. Trying not to think about the handsome Alpha named Harry.

Before heading downstairs to get started on breakfast for everyone, Macy called Julia and left a voicemail for her to give her a call back and that it was urgent. She knew that she may not hear from her for a bit due to it being her off day. Julia really tried to detach herself from work on those days.

As she was cooking, the smelled seem to have woken the dead of her two dear sisters and one of her sisters boyfriend: Parker, their boss. “Good morning Sunshine’s.”

Groans were coming from all directions as her back was turned while making breakfast, a small smile played on her lips, happy to be the one not hungover. “I see that smile! Don’t be smug just because we have pounding headaches and you don’t.” Maggie sat down and huffed loudly enough for Macy to chuckle a bit. She finished breakfast just as everyone got their cup of coffee and sat down.

“Soooo how was the rest of your guys night? I didn’t even hear you guys come in?”

Mel glared a bit at Macy as Maggie just put her head into Parkers shoulder. Parker was the one to speak up, “I think we closed the club to be honest, and then we stumbled home. You must have been dead though, because we were not quiet, especially Mel.”

“Oh no. Mel did you get into giggle Mel?”

The groan that came from Mel was enough conformation, “Don’t remind me please, this headache is enough of a reminder that I will never be drinking again.”

Maggie perked her head up so fast that Macy thought she might get whip lash, “I think the real question we all need to be asking is. Where is that sexy man you were dancing with last night? You both left and that text with the winky face. Where is he? I know you got some. I can see it with that glow. How was it? I can totally tell that it must have been amazing.”

Suddenly, all pairs of eyes were on her and she swore all three put their elbows on the table and leaned in waiting for the explanation and where the mysterious man was. “Well, not that it is your business, but yes I did have sex last night. No, he did not come home with me last night, so he isn’t here. And….”

Mel spoke up quickly concerned, “Wait did you go to his place? Please tell me you didn’t.” 

This made Macy eye widen as she realized who was with them, he was squinting with his head tilted at her, she avoided eye contact at all cost. “No…Ummmmm we just went somewhere private and to answer Maggie..the sex was amazing. Best I’ve had in a long time.”

Maggie squealed with delight as Parker shook his head knowing what she meant by private, “Don’t say any more until I’m gone. I don’t need to know what may or may not need to be fixed inside the club for less privacy matters.”

Maggie and Mel quickly caught on and nodded with an agreement that they would discuss this later when all three of them were alone.

Macy cleaned up while the rest of them got ready for the meeting, Parker was going to leave before them to meet with the big boss, but she caught him before he left. “Hey! I got a quick question for you.”

“What up Mace?”

“The pill I’m taking, can they be faulty? Can someone just start smelling Omega instead of Beta?”

He thought for a moment, “Have you missed a day by accident? Took it way to late that it seems like it almost a missed day?”

“No. Nothing like that.”

“Then I would say no. Even if you had missed a day, with how long you have been taking it, it shouldn’t matter. And even than it is more of a confusing smell, where they smell mainly Beta, but some omega. But more as if it’s coming from someone else but can’t pinpoint it. And as far as I know there hasn’t been any issues with smell. Did something happen last night?”

“Yeah. That guy, he caught me off guard after we had sex, and honestly, I normally don’t have sex with Alphas, just as a safety precaution, but it’s never happened before, even with other Alphas. I didn’t miss a day and I took it before we left which is around the time, I always take it. I called your mom, but of course Sunday. So, I thought I would ask you encase you have heard of something.”

“No, I haven’t. But maybe I missed something that my mom can help you with on that. If you come across that guy again and you don’t want him around….”

“I know. Thank you, Parker.”

“Welcome Mace. I will see you all soon.”

With that he was gone, and Macy was waiting for her sisters, with her thoughts trying not to stress. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Harry wanting to ask Parker about if he knows Macy. I want to clarify that it won't be a stalker thing, he just felt bad that he scared her in possibly knowing a secret. So it was more of him trying to see if he can get a chance to apologize and than will leave if she wants nothing to do with him. I'm hoping that came across in my writing, but in case it didn't. I wanted to clarify that Harry is 100% a gentleman and not a stalker in this fic.   
> AND YES THEY WILL BE SEEING EACH OTHER AGAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ❤


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a smutty Chapter 4 and Chapter 5 will have smuttyness too! So enjoy 😊

Harry woke up before his alarm, feeling refreshed, which was surprising considering a certain woman was invading his dreams all night. Her beautiful face occupied every space in his mind last night, visions from dragging his fingers along her silk like skin, digging his fingers into her hair and bringing her face closer to his to devour her lips with his. He dreamed all night of touching every inch of her, and in every position manageable in every part of his apartment. Of course, this type of dreaming meant that he had the worst hard on when he awoke. He decided on a cold shower, figuring he could enjoy his evening later rather than rushing. Plus, a little teasing never hurt.

As he was almost done getting ready for the meeting, Parker named popped up on his phone screen just before his phone started ringing. He swiftly answered as he put on his watch, “Parker. I hope you enjoyed your night.”

He could hear the shit eating grin over the phone, “You could defiantly say that. I’m not quite feeling like it was an enjoyable night, but when I think about last night, it was all awesome.”

“That is great. Are you on your way to the club?”

“Yes sir. I called to tell you I was just leaving Maggie house and I would be there shortly. Did you enjoy your birthday? I didn’t see you after that drink we all had.”

Harry licked his lips as a beautiful face popped into his thoughts and the memory of last night came flooding back. “I would have to say it may be the best birthday I had. I will be meeting you at the club shortly. I’m going to see where Julian is. He hasn’t come over and I have a feeling he is bad shape.”

A laugh came from the other end. “I will see both of you shortly.”

Quickly dialing Julian number, he waited two rings, before a sleepy, but awake Julian answered. “I’m on my way to your place now. I apologize.” A short pause on the other end, Julian clearly getting distracted, “I had someone in my bed and I didn’t want to leave.”

“I don’t hear a trace of guilt for that to be a true apology my friend. Did you have fun at least? Something to remember in the books?”

“Hell yes. The real question is though, your night? That Beta I smelled, and your appearance was quite rumpled by the time you got back. Or are you still leaving me in the dark?”

“In the dark. Meet me at the club, Parker is on his way and I’m ready about to head over.”

He playfully groaned wanting to know the details, “I won’t always be in the dark! Mark my words.” The grin over the phone was as bad as Parkers, but he didn’t bother responding and just hung up. Julian wouldn’t take it as rude, just that he didn’t want to talk about his mystery woman and because that man doesn’t like to give up till you tell him details. His phone started ringing once more, but when he saw Abigael name pop up, he quickly screened it. He wasn’t in the mood for her and he had a meeting to go too.

When he got to the club, Julian and Parker were already there. They were chatting amongst themselves when Harry walked up. “Boss. Welcome back! Everyone should be shuffling in within the next thirty minutes. We might be able to start the meeting early, normally all my staff are here early rather than on time. And your office has been kept up with being cleaned so there should be no issue there.”

Harry nodded in agreement with everything Parker was saying. He was impressed. He hasn’t gone to one of his clubs where they could start a meeting early or even on time sometimes. And he hasn’t used the office much since opening, but that was going to change just a bit since he was thinking of moving to this area. “Good. I think I will have you do the introduction with Julian and just sent people in one by one to come and meet me. I would like to look over a few things in the paperwork, so that will be good to do while getting to know the employees.”

A huge smile was on Parker face, “That sounds great! You are going to love most of them! Maggie especially. I mean the whole Vera family here is amazing, but like Maggie is just…” Parker seemed to slightly go off in lala land and that was when Harry realized that must be the girlfriend and social media manager he always is boosting about. 

“I’m sure I will like everyone you have employed. You seem to have all your employees happy and I trust you have a good judge of character.”

Harry left Julian and Parker to talk amongst themselves before going into the office.

**_Macy POV_ **

Macy and her sisters made it to the club about twenty-five minutes before the meeting was supposed to start. Mel wanted to start getting ready tonight before she had her shift and no one really knew how long this was going to take or how occupied they would be during the meeting.

Quite a few people were already waiting around and chatting amongst themselves. Maggie went straight to Parker and another man she had yet too meet. She wondered if that was the boss man. He almost seemed the part; he wore a grey suit with tie, his black hair was pulled back with some gel, not enough to look sleezy, but enough to tame the hair. He was cute enough too, tall, long face, a killer smile that he was giving to Maggie as they were being introduced. But he was a Beta, so he couldn’t be the boss man, everyone knew he was an Alpha.

Before Macy had any time to think of who to talk too or how to kill time, Maggie was waving both her and Mel over; clearly for an introduction to the new man. Mel quickly came over linking their arms, leaning in close she whispered, “that isn’t the boss guy, right? I mean he looks the part but doesn’t.” Mel thought the same thing Macy did at first.

“No, he is a Beta. Boss man is an Alpha from what I’ve heard. He must work for him, Like his right-hand man or assistant maybe. I mean clearly he knows Parker and Maggie wants to introduce us soooo must be someone kind of important?” A question laid out between them as they got to the person in question.

“Wait, what makes you say the boss is a man? Why can’t he be a she?” Macy should have known that by saying boss man, Mel would question why I didn’t go with a gender neutral terml.

“Hey. I’ve been getting better at my gender-neutral statements, but the reason I said boss man now is because Parker had said he on multiple occasions, since telling us about the meeting.” 

“Oh yeah. He has hasn’t he. Sorry, you and Maggie both have been getting better on that, I apologize.”

“No need to apologize.” Macy smiled at her as they were getting closer, “I want you to call me out on those things. I want to be respectful.”

Mel gave her a huge smile as they got up to Maggie, and Parker. All three turned into the direction of them, “Mel, Macy. This is Julian. He is the guy that looks for properties and try to sweeten the deal to get buildings that may be hard to come by. He said he did it for this place. Julian these are my sisters Mel and Macy they both work at the bar and are quite the best duo pair when working together.”

Julian put his hands out to Mel first to shake and do pleasantries, but when he gripped Macy hand, he stilled for a moment look at her rather intently. The handshake lasted for five seconds longer than it should have, which made Macy quickly pull it from his grasps. “Ummmm nice to meet you?”

Julian seemed to snap out of it just as quickly as he got into it, his eye widened as he realized how rude he may have looked, “I apologize, I think I saw you last night, but I was having a hard time placing you for a little too long. I do apologize that was rude of me.”

She nodded her head in understanding, “It’s okay. Just next time don’t try to hold my hand while thinking of where to place my face. It is nice to meet you.”

Julian chucked at that statement, “I will be remembering that for next time. I don’t want to be scaring off people. It is a pleasure too meet you both. Parker loves talking about the Vera sisters, which I’m assuming since this is Maggie that makes you the other two sisters.”

They all chatted for a few moments, when Mel ask the big question that everyone in the room was possibly wondering. “How long will this meeting be?”

“I’m not entirely sure. He is wanting to meet everyone one on one. I’m assuming he just wants a little meet and greet, right Julian?”

“Yes. As far as I know. He will be asking you name, maybe a little personal if wanting to share and just to see if you are happy and if any improvements need to happen. If there are actually problems with policies and procedures that anyone wanted to address, now would be a great time to bring too him. Sometimes ideas don’t always get too the big man when he is traveling everywhere.”

“And I would assume, just assume, that if it is a lot of new ideas, he will be asking them to write it down and bring it in on their next work schedule. I would hope not more than a couple hours or less. Once you meet him though, you can leave. No sticking around.” 

Mel shrugged her shoulders and went back to the bar, clearly not caring about when she went, as long as she could get do something to make tonight less hectic, she was happy. Macy followed soon after, not really caring to chit chat. She sat down and pulled out her book that she was reading. She barely made It a couple pages before Parker and Julian were standing in the front of the group getting everyone attention. She chooses to ignore them as she kept with reading, she knew who Julian was and knew what this meeting was about. She would just wait till it was her turn to meet the boss.

Macy was almost finished with her book before Julian came to tell her it was her turn to go. She clearly was so enthralled in her book that she didn’t even realize that she was the last one going. She knew Maggie was one the first, clearly being the social media manager should be one of the first. Mel told it really was just like a meet and greet, before heading back to stock some more and head home after. “Everyone is gone.”

Julian just nodded, “Yes well. We did offer volunteer on who wants too to go, but you seemed to be pretty into your book. Parker said to just let you read.”

Macy just laughed at that. “Yes, well he does know how much I love reading. Oh well, let’s get this over with.” Julian took her it was the room down the hall to the left, the one room only the janitors went into: Andy and Pure. 

She knocked first before entering, a low voice spoke to come in. Before she turned to meet the boss, she closed the door behind her. Something dropped to the ground as she slowly turned around, in the moment their eyes meet a fight of flight response was coursing through her system. She was looking at a pair green eyes that were just as shocked as she was. A pair of green eyes that she looked into as she came last night in a room at her work. Shock and adrenaline lined her system as they just stared at each other. Her boss. The guy who she fucked last night. They were the same person; Harry was the same person. She inhaled deeply and that was the worst thing she could have done. Because clearly the masturbating she did this morning did nothing, just seeing him again after last night made her pussy wet. 

He was clearly at a loss of words as well, because he was just staring at her, it felt like hours had passed before Macy spoke up first, or more coughed out, “Well fancy meeting you here.”

The smile that spread across his face made Macy heart quicken up just a bit. Seeing him in natural lightening just proved even more that he was a gorgeous man, and when he spoke, it almost made her come undone. “It really is a fancy. I wasn’t expecting at all to see you in this office. Please sit.”

Macy moved as slowly as she could, she didn’t want him to smell her, even if she did fuck him last night and knew her smell, he was her boss now. Or well a known boss. She needed to be professional. When she finally got to the chair, she quickly crossed her legs. Before he could even get a chance to talk, she tried to speak as quickly as possible. She needed to leave she almost forgot in the shock and his smell that he had mentioned her being an Omega, “My name is Macy Vera, yes I am the third sister of Maggie and Mel. I work as a bartender here. I’m also a former geneticist, still working on my master and Ph.D or well slowly working on it. I’ve been taking a bit of a break to enjoy life. Ummmmm I love long walks in the forest and beating people at trivia questions. Well more like being in a group and all of us beating people in a trivia question games. I also sing, karaoke is my shit. And well I think you have a great establishment; Parker is an amazing boss. And I think that is about it. Can I go?”

The smile that was on his face when she looked up after her word vomit was almost breathtaking. Her whole mind went blank and she almost forgot the reason she needed to leave. “Well Macy Vera. It is a pleasure too meet you. Officially. You may go in just a few moments. I do have something to say to you.”

He moved around the desk to sit on the edge in front of her. His demeanor didn’t seem to suggest that he excepted anything from her considering last night. It was almost like he was in distress, he looked straight into her eyes as he said the next words that left her speechless. “I’m so sorry if I scared you by calling you out. I didn’t realize that when I was saying your true nature that you may be trying to mask. If it counts, I was the only one who seemed to sense it, when my colleague asked about your smell, he stated Beta. I promise you Macy that I will never tell anyone, if I had to sign a contract so that you can sue my ass for saying anything, I will.”

As he was talking, she clenched her legs more, trying to listen, but clearly having trouble. The more he talked and stood in front of her the harder it was to stay seated and do nothing. Licking her lips she realized that the session this morning did nothing for her because before Macy knew what was happening, she dropped her bag to the ground, her hands on his face pulling his lip onto hers. He was frozen and stunned for a moment before he hands gripped her waist pulling her tightly against him. Sliding her hands from his face to his hair as she hungrily kissed him. She wasn’t positive what was coming over her and she didn’t care: Seeing him, kissing him and feeling him pressed too her, she knew she just wanted more.

He kissed her back just as hungry, the grip on her waist loosening as he slides his hand to grip her ass, making a small moan escape her throat. One hand moved down to his chest and began to slide his jacket off, which seemed to snap him out of the lustful haze they were in. He gently pushed her away. “Macy….”

His voice sounded stained, his hands were still resting on her waist, almost as if he didn’t want to let go. She licked her lips as she moved forward putting both hands on his chest leaning into his ear, “I will stop if you want me too, but I have a feeling you don’t want me too.”

Sliding her hand up to his shoulder she slowly started to take off his jacket, she leaned back to look at his face, for any signs that he may not want her to go further. His hands tightened on her waist, his words sounded rough and low “I just don’t want you to think that I’m expecting anything like this just because we had sex last night. Or because I’m the owner. I don’t expect anything from your Macy, not like this.” He looked her straight in the eye as he said that last part and it made her heart melt. He meant it.

Her hands stilled from removing his jacket as she placed them gently on his cheek, giving his other cheek a light kiss. She leaned into his ear once more, “I know you don’t expect anything out of this meeting. I don’t care that you are the owner. Honestly the sex last night was the best I’ve ever had, and I want more. I just want you to fuck me until I’m seeing stars, making my cum drip down my leg and pumping me full of your cum.” 

A low growl came from his throat, she licked and nibbled at his ear pressing her body against his. His hands were quickly on her ass again squeezing them through her pants. Macy started to work on the button of his shirt as he attacked her mouth with his. His tongue slipped into her mouth twirling around with hers, she finished with his shirt quickly pushing it off with the rest of his jacket and letting them fall on the desk. She quickly went to his under shirt that he had on, pulling it out of his pants and off his body, before she started too fumbled with his belt. 

It was almost as if they were on the same impatient wavelength as he started to work on her pants just as she had gotten to his pants. She could tell her lips were already swollen from how frantically they were kissing each other. Macy pulled away, her breathing heavy, she bit his lip gently before taking a few steps backwards never taking her eyes off of him. She slowly started to pull down her pants leaving her only in the bright red lacy thong she put on this morning. His breath hitched as he saw her, which made her feel powerful, slowly she unbuttoned her blouse letting his eyes soak in the view he was getting. The licking of his lips as he watched her strip for him almost made her cum. Dropping the blouse on the ground, her voice was even, surprising, “Go sit on that couch.”

Harry looked at her as she made a demand of him. An Alpha. He slowly got up and looked like was going to move forward towards her. Her voice was still gentle but had power behind it. “Couch, Harry.”

A smirk played on his lips as he did what she said. He sat on the couch as he looked her up and down waiting for her to come to him. Her pussy was soaked at this point and she needed some relief but didn’t want it too to end just yet. She stood in front of him now, looking down at him at him. The power that was surging through was like nothing she has ever felt. She has never had this feeling with a Beta, Garret or even the other Alpha she had been with. It was surreal. She got down on her knees in between his legs, her hands on his thighs as she slowly started to slide up his body making sure her breast were pressed into him the whole time. She wanted to tease him. She knew that teasing this man was going to be a huge turn on, especially with the look of pure lust in his eyes as she did it. When she reached his lips, she gave him a long gentle kiss as she got up and straddled his lap. His hands were on her body in a heartbeat, she felt his hands on her back and then her bra was slipping down her body. Letting it fall off her and throwing it across the room.

Her hands traveled down his body getting to his pants as she slipped her hand in and gripped his dick, his hands stilled on her body as he groaned loudly, distracted by her hand on his cock. She pulled him out as she started to pump his cock, slowly twisting her hand up and down his length. His hands were gripping her ass tightly, kneading into her flesh as his groans went up and down in volume.

As Macy watched Harry, she knew how she wanted to get a release without making him cum quite yet. A smirked played on her lips as she moved forward, getting on her knees so her face was above him, giving her height. Her hair draped down and framed her face, her hand continuing to pump his cock, she gently swiped her thumb over his head which made him jerk. “I want to ride your face.” 

Harry eyes shot open; darkness, lust, desire and something else she couldn’t quite name were boring into her. She shivered as he looked at her like that. “Get on my face Macy.” A smirk was spreading across his face, “let me drink up that cum of yours.”

She quickly scrambled up, luckily the couch had a good back too it because Harry didn’t bother to move to lay down. She placed on leg standing up right next to him as she other kneeled on the back of the couch. Placing her hands on the wall and the shelf that was in a safe distance to her, she quickly removed her hand from the wall to move her thong to the side before starting to lower herself on Harry face.

She felt him blow gently on her pussy, resulting in a pleasure ridden sigh and a shiver shooting straight up her spine. His hand held her waist tight and firm and the other gripping her ass, before she could even lower herself more, he pulled her down onto his face. Harry tongue was already deep inside of her, a loud moan escaping her lips as she gripped the shelf tighter. Her moans increase, as her breath sped up, she wasn’t going to last long. His tongue was slipping in and out of her, fucking her pussy, as his nose was hitting her clit just right, she could hear her juices as his tongue was lapping up it up. Her whole body was in pure ecstasy and she knew she wouldn’t last long this time around. Her orgasm came like train as it hit her hard, she screamed out Harry name as she came over his face.

Macy leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, her whole body was in cloud9 at this point; she felt like jello. Harry must have sensed it because he slowly brought her down into his lap, just letting her sit and lay on him as she caught her breath.

When she got some of her strength back, her breathing becoming slower, she gave a little laugh as she looked up at him from his chest. “I have to admit, that is the first time anyone has ever left me that way after eating me out. Not too mention so quickly.”

He smiled wide as he leaned down and kissed her lips, “well than I guess I’m going to have to try and do it more often, if I can.”

She kissed him again, before she got off him, he had a confused look on his face before he noticed her taking off the last article of clothing she had. She leaned forward capturing his pants and taking them off him along with his briefs. His cock was still stiff and standing up. Even with the intense orgasm, her pussy was still wet, and she needed to be filled.

Crawling back on him, she was on her knees as she straddled him, she was higher than him and he had to lean his head back to look at her. Something about his face made her heart quicken in pace, when she bent down to capture his lips, it was gentle and sweet. She lightly touched his dick lining it up with her entrance, she kept his lips captured with her as she sank down on his cock.

She sank extremely slow down on his dick, feeling her entrance and walls stretch around the thickness of his shaft. She broke away from the kiss, her nails digging into his shoulders as she went lower and lower onto his dick. Her whole body shivered with pleasure as he stretched and filled her just right. “Fuck … your cock fills me up perfectly.”

His head was in the crook of her neck as he had his hands digging into her thighs, the groans escaping his mouth were causing her added slickness to her pussy. “Macy…. move…please love…” he grunted out a bit breathless.

A smirk played on her lips as she realized just how much power she had over him in that moment. A slight wiggle of her hips caused his hips to jerk up. Her omega side wanted to submit to the Alpha, but her bratty side wanted to drive the Alpha crazy, so she said the two words that would drive any Alpha crazy, “Make me.”

Harry growled as his hands sliding to her ass gripped her ass painfully tight, a whimper escaping her lips, “Is that permission?”

Licking her lips, she got close to his lips her eyes looking straight into his eyes as she whispered, “Yes”, before capturing his lips in a hungry sloppy kiss. She felt him pick her up by her ass, his cock still stirring inside of her and just as quickly as he picked her up, she felt the floor on her back. Looking up into his eyes, a smug look played on his face, making her realize that was what he wanted; permission to have the power back. She didn’t have much time to think past that before she saw stars as he cock pulled out and slammed back into her. Her walls were clenching onto his shaft as he was pumping in and out of her with a fast pace. Her moaning started increase in vocal with each thrust, the thought of being quiet so no one heard was gone. He felt amazing inside of her, filling her up, making her feel so full and satisfied which each thrust. She knew she was nearing another orgasm.

Her nails were digging into his back-leaving marks, she started to thrust her hips to meet his pace, her orgasm reaching climax again with each thrust. “I’m about to cum again...”

“Cum on my dick love. I’m going to make you cum at least two more times before I fill up that pretty delicious pussy of yours.”

Those words were enough to send her over the edge, as the orgasm hit her hard again, she clenched on his back, screaming his name as she pushed her hips up to his making sure he was deep inside her. He had slowed his pace letting her come down from her orgasm high. Pulling down his face, she kissed him with such fire and desire, slipping her tongue into his mouth, before she moved her feet and legs and flipped them over. His dick still deep inside of her as she started to ride him. 


End file.
